Si pemula dan dua terkuat
by Azainagamasa53
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang kehidupan Naruto(Charakter anime), Alya(Charakter bos di game Inheritage BOE) dan juga Hamdi (Pemain PUBG Mobile pemula) yang menjalani kehidupan baru di dunia Highschool DxD. Anime X-overs: Naruto,. Highschool DxD Game x-overs: Inheritage BOE,. PUBG Mobile
1. chapter 01

**Kehidupan baru kami**

**_Anime Xover_********:****Naruto,. Highschool DxD.****  
****_Game Xover _****: Inheritage ,. PUBG Mobile.**

**Tokoh : ...****  
****Uzumaki Naruto(Tokoh Anime),. ****  
****Alya(Final bos in game),. ****  
****Hamdi07(Player).****  
****  
****Bab : 01**

Di sebuah celah dimensi yang gelap, terlihat seorang gadis berambut gelap atau hitam dengan gaya kuncir dua di bagian bawah, mengenakan zirah emas dengan motif burung garuda melayang-layang di sana, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah cahaya berwarna putih menabrak nya dan membuatnya menghilang entah ke mana.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu terbangun dan menatap ke sekitar, lalu ia melihat beberapa orang yang cukup asing baginya, ya ... ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang membelakangi nya dan nampak sedang kebingungan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ugh ... di mana ini?" gumam tanya gadis itu sembari menatap ke arah seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik mengenakan jaket oranye dengan aksen hitam, lalu lambang pusaran air berwarna merah di punggungnya, lalu yang satunya seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek berkulit kecokelatan tidak mengenakan baju dan hanya memakai celana pendek yang bokong nya juga ditutupi wajan penggorengan, punggungnya terdapat senjata api, ia juga membawa tas besar di tangannya.

'Ingin rasanya aku bertanya pada mereka. Tapi ... nampaknya mereka tidak akan bisa melihat`ku dan aku telah kehabisan banyak energi untuk menyegel makhluk itu ke batas dunia.'

Gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun, karena terlalu lelah, ia tidak sanggup dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ketika ia terjatuh, secara tiba-tiba lelaki berambut hitam yang enggak pakai baju itu bertanya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hai, apa barusan kau mendengar suara benda jatuh di belakang kita?"

Gadis itu kaget mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, lalu ia menatap ke arah depan sekali lagi, lalu melihat Pemuda berambut pirang di samping lelaki tanpa baju itu menatap ke arah kanan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apa pun."

Gadis yang mendengar jawaban dari pemuda berambut pirang barusan, hanya bisa terdiam lalu berbaring pasrah karena merasa kalau tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Haaah. Percuma saja, aku tidak bisa terlalu berharap, lagi pula apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari mereka. Mereka hanya manusia dan aku adalah Arca, aku hidup di antara perbatasan alam kematian dan kehidupan, mana mungkin bisa dilihat oleh mereka. Heh betapa menyedihkannya hidupku, Nala ... aku harap kau baik-baik saja sekarang."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sembari menutup matanya, karena ia sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke alam kematian untuk selamanya, karena luka yang ia derita sudah sangat parah, ia juga sudah kehabisan energi magis miliknya untuk sekedar memulihkan diri.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuatnya membuka mata dan ternyata, lelaki tak berbaju itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikannya minuman kaleng.

Gadis itu terdiam lalu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan minuman berenergi yang ada di dalam kaleng itu memasuki mulutnya dan meminumnya. Dan setelah meminum beberapa tegukan, gadis itu tersadar dan menatap ke arah lelaki tanpa baju yang memberikannya minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah mendingan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda itu, gadis tersebut pun duduk dan menatap ke arah pemuda tanpa baju itu. Lalu lelaki tak berbaju dan hanya mengenakan celana putih pendek itu langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya, lalu mengambil sebuah suntikan dan satu kotak medis sembari menyebutkan benda apa saja yang ia keluarkan.

"Ini adalah obat penahan rasa sakit dan ini kotak P3K, gunakan sebijak mungkin."

Setelah itu pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi ada di samping pemuda tanpa baju itu mendekat dan bertanya.

"Oi, Hamdi ... barusan kau bicara sama siapa?"

Pemuda yang tidak pakai baju dan dipanggil Hamdi barusan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu, langsung menoleh ke pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Matamu itu buta atau bagaimana sih Naruto? Lihatlah ada seorang gadis berzirah di sini!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Hamdi, Naruto pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu malah menatap ke arah Hamdi dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Hamdi, tapi dari yang aku lihat kau tadi bicara sendiri."

Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto barusan, Hamdi kaget bukan kepalang, sembari menatap ke arah gadis yang ia berikan obat dan juga kotak P3K barusan, nampak gadis itu mengobati dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum ke arah Hamdi. Hamdi kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto untuk satu kali lagi.

"Ka-kau serius Naruto?"

Sementara itu Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari berkeringat dingin karena melihat peralatan medis yang Hamdi tinggalkan bergerak sendiri.

"Jangan bilang ..." Hamdi kemudian menatap kembali ke arah gadis itu sembari mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Namun, berapa kali pun ia mengedipkan matanya berharap itu hanya hayalannya semata, gadis itu tetap ada di dalam penglihatannya.

"Hamdi-_san, _jangan-jangan kau bisa melihat hantu."

"Enak saja! Aku ini manusia normal, bukan indigo tahu!"

"Terus kenapa kau bisa melihatnya dan ia sedang apa sekarang?"

Hamdi yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Narutolangsung merasa pusing. Namun ketika menatap ke arah gadis yang sedang mengobati tubuhnya dari luka yang ia derita.

"Dia sedang mengobati luka yang dideritanya dengan obat yang aku berikan. Dan soal kenapa aku bisa melihatnya juga masih aku pikirkan."

"Seperti apa rupanya?"

Hamdi yang kembali diberi pertanyaan oleh Naruto langsung memberikan jawaban yang bisa ia berikan kepada Naruto mengenai bagaimana rupa dari gadis perempuan yang mereka kira hantu tersebut.

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis SMA pada umumnya, memiliki rambut hitam kulit kuning langsat, dengan mata berwarna kecokelatan dihiasi kacamata, ia mengenakan Zirah berwarna emas dan Zirah nya memiliki sayap seperti burung garuda."

Naruto nampak kebingungan dengan jawaban Hamdi mengenai ciri-ciri hantu yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Apakah kakinya menginjak lantai?"

Hamdi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Hamdi nampak kebingungan, karena setahu nya, di dunia itu tidak ada satu pun hantu yang cantik dan kakinya menempel di lantai. Namun, Hamdi mengatakan kalau perempuan yang tidak bisa ia lihat itu cukup cantik dan kakinya menempel di lantai dan tidak mengambang.

Setelah selesai mengobati dirinya, gadis itu lalu menatap ke arah Hamdi sembari bicara.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Zirah emas yang menempel di tubuhnya menghilang dan berubah menjadi seragam sekolah anak SMA biasa.

"Em, sama-sama ..." jawab Hamdi sembari sedikit mendelik ke arah gadis yang hanya bisa ia lihat tersebut dengan tatapan sulit dipercaya, kenapa? Karena selama hidupnya, Hamdi yakin ia tidak pernah melihat makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata sebelumnya.

Setelah Hamdi menyimpan kembali kotak P3K yang tadi sudah digunakan oleh gadis tak dikenal tadi ke dalam tas nya. Hamdi pun langsung mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya untuk memulai percakapan dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Namaku Hamdi07, kau bisa memanggil-ku Hamdi, lalu dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, kau bisa memanggilnya Naruto. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Alya, namaku Alya. Aku adalah Arca Jakarta."

"Arca? Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti, tolong jelaskan."

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa diam, karena ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Alya, jadi ia pun cuman duduk saja melihat Hamdi menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Jadi Hamdi-_san, _Nama perempuan itu Arca ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Naruto membuat Hamdi menatap ke arahnya dan menjawab.

"Bukan, namanya Alya, Arca itu hanya jenisnya saja."

Mendengar apa yang Hamdi katakan Naruto hanya bisa mengatakan oh saja.

"Alya, apakah kau bisa menampakkan dirimu di hadapan kami? Jujur meski pun aku bisa melihat kamu, tapi temanku ini tidak bisa. Aku yakin orang lain pun juga tidak bisa, jadi aku tidak ingin dianggap gila karena bicara sendiri, jadi aku mohon kalau kau bisa melakukannya maka lakukan."

Alya yang mendengar permintaan Hamdi langsung tersenyum dan menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto dan Hamdi, ketika ia menampakkan wujudnya, Naruto nampak kaget ketika melihat dirinya yang nampak sangat cantik.

"Jadi ... dia Alya? Cantik sekali."

Naruto langsung memuji wajah Alya yang cantik. Hamdi hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Alya ikut tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya saat penampilannya dipuji oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto, Hamdi."

"Sama-sama." tanggap Naruto pada Alya sembari tersenyum, sedangkan Hamdi langsung mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

Alya yang sudah mulai nyaman dan terbiasa dengan Hamdi yang enggak pakai baju dan Naruto yang berisik, akhirnya bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Apakah kalian tahu kita ini di mana?"

Naruto dan Hamdi langsung menggelengkan kepala, tanda mereka juga tidak tahu, Hamdi bahkan mengatakan kalau ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertiga bertemu. Alya kemudian terdiam, ia pun kembali bertanya kepada Hamdi dan Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya hingga berakhir di tempat seperti ini?"

Hamdi dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain, Hamdi pun berpikir keras untuk menceritakan apa yang harus ia ceritakan. Karena ia tidak mau ditertawakan hanya karena tersambar petir saat sedang bermain PUBG MOBILE. Lalu semua peralatan yang ada di dalam tas besar miliknya adalah, benda-benda yang berhasil ia kumpulkan sebelum akhirnya mati tersambar petir.

"Kurasa untuk hal ini kau saja yang duluan, Naruto."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto pun mulai menceritakan alasan kenapa ia bisa berada di dunia serba putih tersebut. Dimulai dari misinya untuk melindungi seorang pendeta dari negeri iblis yang cerewet, sampai akhirnya dadanya tertusuk tentakel iblis Mouryuu, lalu setelah bangun ia berada di tempat serba putih ini lalu disusul oleh Hamdi yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam keadaan tiarap sembari memegang benda panjang yang Hamdi sebut sebagai Senapan api bernama AK-47.

Setelah mendengar kisah Naruto sebelum masuk ke dunia serba putih tersebut, Hamdi semakin yakin kalau ia akan ditertawakan, karena disaat kedua teman barunya ini memiliki kisah kepahlawanan yang cukup keren, ia malah datang ke mari dengan cara yang cukup konyol.

"Jadi begitu, Hamdi kalau kau bagaimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Alya Hamdi langsung mengumpat dengan nada sangat pelan, hal itu membuat Alya dan Naruto kebingungan.

"Sialan."

Hamdi nampak merutuki nasibnya, karena hanya ia yang punya kisah konyol sebelum datang ke tempat serba putih tersebut. Namun Hamdi dengan cepat memberikan kisah sebelum ia datang ke tempat yang serba putih ini dengan beberapa perubahan dan penambahan alur tertentu.

"Ehem ... waktu itu aku jalan-jalan sendiri di perkebunan, di sana sangat sepi, lalu aku pun tidur di bawah pohon sembari merasakan terpaan angin yang nyaman, lalu setelah aku bangun aku sudah berada di kabin pesawat dengan seluruh pakaianku menghilang dan hanya mengenakan celana ini. Bukan hanya aku, tapi ada orang-orang lain yang tidak aku kenal juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama."

Naruto dan Alya hanya diam dan mencoba mendengarkan cerita kebohongan Hamdi dengan sesama. Meski pun itu adalah kebohongan yang dibuat-buat, nampaknya Naruto dan Alya percaya-percaya saja terhadap apa yang Hamdi sampaikan.

"Lalu kami semua di beritahu melalui pesan suara yang ada di kabin itu, kalau kami sudah di sediakan tas parasut dan harus melompat menjatuhkan diri, lalu di bawah sudah disediakan banyak senjata. Agar kami bisa saling bunuh satu sama lain. Pemenang dari pertarungan itu katanya boleh makan ayam sepuas nya dan diizinkan untuk kembali ke rumah untuk beberapa minggu."

Mendengar perkataan Hamdi barusan, langsung membuat Alya bertanya kepada Hamdi mengenai apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, hingga kau ada di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan, tanda ia juga penasaran mengenai kenapa Hamdi malah ikut berada di dunia kosong aneh ini.

"Setelah aku mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang sekiranya aku perlukan untuk bertahan, aku mencari tempat bersembunyi, sembari menyerang siapa saja yang ada di hadapanku, karena aku yakin mereka juga pasti akan melakukannya. Jadi intinya aku tidak punya pilihan, jika aku diam dan bersembunyi maka aku akan mati dengan cara memalukan. Dan sialnya saat itu ketika aku sedang tiarap di rumput untuk, menunggu musuh dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Aku malah mati terkena granad yang entah siapa pelempar nya."

Nampak Alya dan Naruto begitu serius memahami alur buatan dari Hamdi. Ya Hamdi sangat beruntung, meski pun ia adalah pemula dalam menjadi gamers dan penulis. Namun, setidaknya Hamdi senang, karena ia bisa menipu Naruto dan Alya dengan cara begitu.

Tak lama, suasana kembali menjadi sepi, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuat mereka terkejut dan siaga.

"Nampaknya kalian bertiga sudah sangat akrab sekarang."

Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar tanpa diketahui sumbernya, langsung membuat Alya yang baru saja pulih bersama dengan Naruto dan Hamdi, langsung bersiap siaga dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Setelah memberikan kalimat perintah yang demikian Hamdi langsung menyiapkan senapan Sub-machine gun seri MP-5, melihat Hamdi bersiap dengan senjata api miliknya, Naruto langsung mengambil kunai yang ada di kantong senjatanya. Sementara itu Alya langsung masuk ke dalam mode tempurnya, baju sekolah miliknya secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi zirah emas dengan motif burung Garuda berwarna emas dan tombak api berbentuk monas.

Mendengar dan melihat reaksi dari ketiga orang itu, sosok misterius itu pun langsung menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan mereka bertiga dengan wujud seseorang manusia bersinar dengan sayap yang sangat besar, makhluk itu juga sangat besar dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian bertiga bisa memanggil-ku, Ares. Aku adalah dewa perang, aku lah yang membawa kalian kemari, karena aku ingin membawa kalian ke kehidupan yang baru di dunia baru, tentu saja aku tidak akan merubah genus dan kekuatan, agar kalian bisa membela diri kalau diganggu oleh makhluk hidup di dunia baru."

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Ares langsung menatap ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya, nampak Naruto dan Alya menurunkan kewaspadaannya kecuali Hamdi. Nampak dengan jelas Hamdi masih menatap tajam dirinya sembari menodongkan senapan apinya ke arah Ares, Hamdi nampak tidak takut meski pun musuhnya jauh lebih besar.

"Apakah itu penawaran yang kau berikan kepada kami, jujur saja aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Lagi pula untuk apa kami hidup di dunia lain kalau kami akan dimusuhi?"

Ares terdiam lalu menatap Naruto dan Alya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah Hamdi.

"Apa kau takut dengan dunia lain?"

Hamdi yang ditanyai demikian langsung terdiam dan menyimpan senjatanya kembali, lalu ia mengatakan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus yang bisa membuat-ku bertahan di dunia baru. Aku tidak seperti Naruto yang seorang Shinobi, atau pun, Alya yang menjadi Arca, pelindung Jakarta, jadi ku rasa kehadiran-ku di dunia baru hanya akan menjadi lelucon bagi para makhluk sana dan beban bagi Naruto dan Alya."

Ares tersenyum, ia langsung menawarkan kekuatan pada Hamdi, agar Hamdi memiliki sedikit kepercayaan diri untuk menerima penawarannya.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikan kemampuan tertentu padamu, jadi katakan kemampuan seperti apa yang kau inginkan."

Mendengar penawaran dari Ares, Hamdi pun langsung memikirkan, sekiranya hal apa yang bisa membantu dirinya. Lalu Hamdi melihat dalam penglihatannya sama seperti Game PUBG MOBILE dalam mode FPS, hanya saja panel kontrol gerak pada layar sentuhnya hilang. Namun, _icon-icon_ lain, seperti petunjuk arah mata angin atau kompas di bagian paling atas pada penglihatannya, lalu bagian sudut kanan di bagian atas ada tampilan peta atau map dari tempat yang mereka tempati, di sudut kiri atas, ada daftar nama teman atau dalam game PUBG Mobile disebut daftar nama _Squats, _yang terdiri dari Hamdi, Alya dan Naruto. Bagian sudut bawah terlihat kumpulan _icon_ senjata yang menempel di tubuhnya, lalu di bawah icon senjata terlihat sebuah bar putih yang disebut Health bar. Di samping kiri Health bar terdapat icon tambahan yang berisi healing item, sedangkan di samping kanan ada senjata kategori lain(Granat, Flash bang, Smoke Boom dan senjata jarak dekat seperti golok, linggis dan wajan penggorengan.) Dilanjutkan dengan di sudut kiri bawah ada icon bergambar tas yang berfungsi untuk membuka dan melihat isi dari tas yang dibawa.

'Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari tampilan menu yang aku lihat di pandangan mataku, selain dari maping kontrol yang hilang karena aku sudah bisa menggerakkan karakter-ku tanpa harus menekan tombol. Namun, aku masih sedikit penasaran, lalu aku arahkan senjata-ku ke sembarang arah dan selama masih dalam penglihatan-ku, aku melihat dengan jelas ada titik hitam penunjuk arah peluru, atau titik target yang mengikuti arah dari ujung senapan-ku.'

Setelah melihat semua yang ada di penglihatannya, Hamdi teringat sistem keuangan di Game PUBG Mobile dan benda apa saja yang bisa dibeli dengan uang yang dimiliki sistem dalam game PUBG Mobile itu, meski pemula Hamdi sudah sering bertanya dan melihat adiknya memainkan game itu, jadi ia sedikit mengetahui beberapa hal dari game yang ia mainkan.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan beberapa perubahan dan penambahan pada sistem pengaturan milikku, apa kau bisa?"

Ares pun tersenyum lalu bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Di Game yang aku mainkan, ada 2 hal yang berguna dan bisa didapatkan. Pertama adalah BP dan yang kedua adalah UC. Dengan BP, pemain bisa membeli pakaian secara acak, lalu dengan UC kita bisa membeli item-item eksklusif seperti ... lalu untuk mendapatkannya, BP, di dapat dari hasil pertempuran melawan musuh, jumlah BP yang didapat sesuai dengan jumlah musuh yang dikalahkan. Lalu untuk UC hanya bisa di dapatkan dari Top-up."

Setelah menjelaskan tentang sistem keuangan di PUBG Mobile, Hamdi menatap ke arah Ares, yang membuat Ares berkata.

"Lalu?"

Hamdi yang mendapatkan pertanyaan demikian langsung memberikan jawabannya.

"Aku ingin BP sekarang bukan hanya bisa digunakan untuk sekedar membeli baju, melainkan juga untuk membeli berbagai item pendukung, seperti amonisi dan healing item, aksesoris tambahan atau pelengkap senjata, bisa dibeli melalui BP/Battle point. Lalu aku juga ingin bisa men top-up uang yang aku miliki menjadi UC/Unknow Coin, lalu aku ingin bisa membeli seluruh senjata dan kendaraan yang di sediakan di PUBG Mobile dengan menggunakan UC, untuk jumlah nilai tukar dari uang yang ada di dunia baru menjadi UC, atau pun nilai Battle point tiap memenangkan pertarungan, lalu harga tiap barang yang terjual di sistem-ku aku serahkan padamu saja."

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan hal itu, icon baru muncul di bagian kiri penglihatannya dengan gambar keranjang belanjaan muncul dan di bagian bawahnya ada dua bar dengan tulisan. BP=0 dan UC=0.

"Baiklah Hamdi, aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, sekarang ambillah, ini kartu identitas kalian yang baru dan selamat menjalani hidup."

Setelah itu Ares menghilang dan mereka pun tiba-tiba berada di dalam apartemen sederhana dengan tiga kasur terpisah, lalu bagian icon map yang awalnya hanya berwarna putih, memunculkan gambaran tempat mereka dalam pandangan mata Hamdi. Hamdi pun dengan tenang melihat ke menu penjualan senjata dan item pendukung. Hamdi tersenyum karena harga yang diberikan oleh Ares tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Sekarang aku bisa sedikit tenang."

**Bersambung.**


	2. Bab 02

**Kehidupan Baru Kami**

**_Anime X-overs_**** : Naruto. ****_Highschool DxD._****_  
_****_Game X-overs_**** : ****_Inheritage Boundary of Existence. Player Unknow Battle Ground Mobile._**

**_Charakter:_****_  
_****Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)****  
****Alya (Inheritage BOE)****  
****Hamdi07 (Player Unknow Battle Ground Mobile).**

**_Pair _****: ? **

**Bab 02**

Setelah perbincangan dengan Dewa Ares, Hamdi dan yang lain nampak terdiam di dalam sebuah ruangan sederhana yang memiliki tiga kasur di dalamnya, satu lemari dan satu toilet atau kamar mandi, ada juga meja belajar dan lainnya.

Hamdi yang melihat hal demikian, dengan segera meletakkan tas level tiga miliknya di dekat salah satu kasur, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk mengetahui di mana ia dan teman-temannya sekarang.

"Hamdi, mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba, setelah Hamdi menatap ke arah Naruto, nampak Alya juga menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Hamdi yang melihat rasa penasaran teman-teman barunya langsung mengambil kartu identitasnya yang ternyata adalah kartu pelajar murid kouh akademi.

"Hanya memeriksa keadaan di luar, aku ingin tau seperti apa pemandangan tempat ini dan juga aku ingin tau ini tempat apa."

Naruto dan Alya pun hanya bisa mengatakan Oh sembari mengangguk dan merapikan tempat tidur mereka lalu berbaring dengan tenang.

Hamdi juga melanjutkan jalannya dan saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata mereka berada di sebuah apartemen dan berada di lantai dua.

"Aku sekarang merasa kalau ini sama seperti tempat tinggalnya Maou di Hattaraku Maou-sama."

Setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu, Hamdi sedikit diam sembari menatap ke arah peta yang memunculkan titik kecil berwarna merah yang terus berkedip, saat Hamdi memfokuskan tatapan matanya ke arah icon map yang ada di pandangan matanya, peta itu pun membesar dan menutupi pandangan Hamdi dan menjadi semi transparan seperti watermark, lalu titik merah itu berada di sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan gedung tua tak terpakai. Saat Hamdi menyentuh titik merah itu, terlihat sebuah panel informasi semi transparan mengenai titik merah.

**_Battle Mision_**** 01:**

Iblis liar bersembunyi di gedung tua dan telah membunuh banyak manusia, tugas anda adalah memusnahkannya. Apakah kau ingin menerima misi ini, imbalan 1000 Battle Poin dan 5 UC, bonus beberapa Item Drop, jika anda setuju tekan Yes jika tidak tekan No.

Hamdi yang melihat tulisan itu, langsung dengan cepat kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil tas nya sembari mempersiapkan beberapa senjata, amonisi dan peralatan medis yang ia punya.

Alya dan Naruto terdiam melihat apa yang Hamdi lakukan, terutama saat Hamdi me reload semua senjata miliknya dan meletakkan senjata laras panjang di punggung, lalu golok di pinggangnya. Jangan lupa Pistol di tangan kanannya, Hamdi juga memasang rompi anti peluru dan juga helem level satu yang ada di dalam tasnya ke tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin ke mana? Buru-buru sekali?"

Hamdi langsung menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tenang ia menjawab.

"Ke sebuah gedung tua."

Alya dan Naruto kaget sekaligus bingung, mengenai maksud dari jawaban Hamdi.

"Eh, kamu ngapain kesana?"

Alya tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Hamdi, karena bingung, lagian kalau pengen tidur kan, kamar ini pun sudah cukup bagus, jadi kenapa malah ke gedung tua.

"Aku mendapat informasi, kalau di sana ada monster yang suka memakan manusia sedang bersembunyi, jadi aku rasa aku harus ke sana untuk memusnahkannya."

Mendengar apa yang Hamdi katakan, Naruto dengan semangat berdiri dan meminta Hamdi untuk mengajaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut!"

"Aku juga!"

Alya tidak ingin kalah, ia juga ingin ikut dalam tugas itu, seketika daftar nama terlihat kembali di sudut kiri atas penglihatan Hamdi, lalu ada sebuah panel terlihat di penglihatan mata Hamdi, panel itu memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan.

**Tulisan Panel transparan.**

Apakah anda mau mengundang teman anda untuk bertempur bersama? (Y/N)

Hamdi pun menyentuh tombol Y untuk menerima hal itu. Ya, Hamdi pikir hal itu penting, karena selain ia kurang pengalaman, kedua teman barunya ini memiliki kelebihan tersendiri yang sangat berguna untuk menghadapi monster.

"Baiklah, siapkan diri kalian! Kita akan berangkat!"

Naruto dan Alya pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hamdi lalu langsung menyiapkan keperluan mereka sebelum bertempur.

"Oh satu hal lagi, diantara kita bertiga, aku adalah yang terlemah, jadi mohon petunjuknya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Hamdi pun menundukkan badan ke arah Naruto dan Alya, Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari menyiapkan kunai dan senjata ninja lainnya, sementara itu Alya langsung menyerap energi dari akar kalpataru yang ada di dimensi miliknya atau batas dunia.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Alya pun memasuki mode tempurnya, ia nampak mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan kerah berwarna merah, lalu bagian lengan dilapisi pelindung emas, pada bagian punggung terdapat sayap garuda dengan warna emas, mengenakan kaki mekanik yang sewarna dengan tangan dan sayapnya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tombak yang bentuknya menyerupai menara Monas dengan ujungnya berselimut api, lalu tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah perisai bulat, bagian belakang kepalanya terlihat lingkaran emas yang melambangkan sinar matahari.

"Akan ku gunakan kekuatan pemberianmu ini dengan baik Aruna."

Setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu, ia kemudian tersenyum ke arah Hamdi, Hamdi ikut tersenyum, lalu menyentuh tombol Y untuk menerima mereka ke dalam squad miliknya.

Saat Hamdi sudah mengkonfirmasi semuanya, Naruto, Alya dan Hamdi pun menghilang dan muncul di dalam kabin pesawat, Naruto langsung kaget karena hal tersebut.

"Hamdi! Kita ada di mana?"

"Kabin pesawat."

"Eh?"

Baik Naruto atau pun Alya, mereka berdua kaget dengan apa yang Hamdi sampaikan. Hamdi pun menatap ke arah map yang ada di sudut matanya.

Lalu setelah melihat tujuannya sudah dekat, Hamdi pun memerintah Alya dan Naruto untuk mengambil tas parasut mereka, sembari mendekati pintu kabin yang terbuka.

"Kalian cepat ambil tas parasut yang ada di sana lalu setelah itu kita akan terjun!"

Naruto dan Alya pun mengangguk dan langsung mengambil apa yang Hamdi katakan. Namun, karena Alya merasa tidak memerlukan parasut ia pun tidak mengambilnya, lalu mereka bertiga pun terjun bersama dari ketinggian, Alya melihat Hamdi terjun dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke bawah langsung mengikutinya, sedangkan Naruto ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan terjun di ketinggian yang kelewatan, membuatnya berteriak histeris.

"Huaaaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?"

Setelah berada di ketinggian yang cukup, Hamdi langsung membuka parasutnya dan membuat kecepatan turunnya melambat. Melihat Hamdi yang menarik sesuatu dari tasnya, Naruto langsung melakukan hal yang sama dan parasut pun muncul membuat kecepatan turunnya teredam, sementara itu Alya langsung mengembangkan sayapnya dan membuat ia melayang turun ke tanah.

Saat mereka bertiga sudah menapakkan kaki mereka ke tanah, atau halaman gudang tua tak terpakai tersebut.

"Alya!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Hamdi dengan cukup keras dan tegas, Alya pun menyahut dengan sangat cepat.

"Ya!"

Mendengar jawaban yang spontan itu, Hamdi langsung bertanya mengenai kemampuan Alya.

"Alya, kemampuan macam apa saja yang kau miliki? Aku ingin tahu dan ini juga berlaku untukmu Naruto, aku ingin tahu kau bisa menggunakan kemampuan apa saja? Agar aku bisa menselaraskan gerakan dengan kalian."

Alya yang mendengar pertanyaan Hamdi langsung menjawabnya dengan ringkas.

"Aku bisa memanipulasi energi menjadi api, lalu mantra penyembuhan, mantra eksistensi, mantra barier atau penghalang yang membuatku bisa membatasi dan melindungi sebuah wilayah dari Yaksa, berikutnya aku bisa menutup retakan dimensi dengan kemampuan ku."

Untuk Naruto, ia juga menjelaskan kemampuannya, Namun karena bisa menjadi terlalu panjang, jadi aku persingkat. Akhirnya Hamdi meminta Alya untuk memasang penghalang atau Barier untuk mencegah ada manusia atau siapa pun memasuki wilayah perang mereka.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengitari tempat ini dengan penghalang?"

Alya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo maju!" Hamdi kemudian berlari sembari membawa _Handgun _di tangan kanannya, diikuti Alya dan Naruto dari belakang.

Ketika mereka bertiga masuk, ternyata monster yang dimaksud terlihat sedang menikmati daging manusia yang malang. Alya kaget melihat hal tersebut begitu juga Naruto.

"Yaksa jenis apa dia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Alya yang secara tiba-tiba, membuat Hamdi langsung menembak punggung wanita dengan tubuh setengah laba-laba tersebut.

**Duarr!**

Sebuah tembakan langsung melukai punggung gadis itu, perempuan laba-laba itu langsung menatap ke arah Hamdi yang telah melukai punggungnya dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Naruto, Alya. Sebaiknya fokus pada pertarungan, tak peduli apa pun wujud mereka, apa pun mereka sebenarnya, jika mereka menyerang manusia, artinya mereka adalah musuh!"

Alya dan Naruto pun mengangguk dan menatap tajam wanita laba-laba yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian! Berani sekali mengganggu makan malam ku, bersiaplah untuk mati!"

Perempuan laba-laba itu langsung menyerang Hamdi dan yang lain dengan jaring laba-laba yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat hal itu Hamdi, Alya dan Naruto berlari menghindari serangan tersebut.

Hamdi kemudian mengganti senjatanya dari pistol menjadi Sub-machine gun, ya kali ini Hamdi memegang senapan seri P-90, lalu dengan cepat Hamdi mengarahkan senapannya yang telah dilengkapi dengan scope tipe hollow, ke arah Iblis wanita berwujud setengah laba-laba itu dan memberikan tembakan beruntun.

"Arrrrrrgggh!"

Sang monster berteriak kesakitan karena tubuhnya diberondongi proyektil peluru yang sangat banyak, Hamdi pun memfokuskan pandangannya pada icon micropone hingga memunculkan opsi, all, team, none. Hamdi pun mengubah dari all, ke team.

'Jika ini sama seperti di game, maka kalau aku memilih team, yang mendengar suaraku hanyalah anggota teamku, ini sangat bagus.'

"Naruto! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kau dan Alya pergi ke belakang dan lakukan serangan terbaik kalian!"

Benar saja, sang monster masih fokus menyerang Hamdi seolah ia tidak mendengar apa yang Hamdi serukan pada Naruto dan Alya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Dengan cepat Naruto melemparkan sebuah Kunai dan merangkai segel tangan sembari berseru.

"Kunai! **_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_**_"_

Kunai yang awalnya hanya satu itu pun, secara tiba-tiba menggandakan diri dan melukai tubuh dari sang gadis laba-laba tersebut. Monster wanita yang semula hanya menyerang Hamdi yang terus menghindar sembari menembakkan senapannya, langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kurang ajar kau bocah!"

**Kraasss!**

"Goaaarrrrk!"

Monster wanita itu langsung mengerang kesakitan saat tangannya terpotong dan terbakar karena tusukan tombak monas dari Alya yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Wanita kurang ajar!"

Setelah menyerukan hal itu, sang monster langsung memuntahkan cairan asam dari mulutnya. Alya yang kaget hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya, akan tetapi Alya langsung menyilangkan tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Namun, sebelum cairan asam itu mengenai Alya, sebuah wajan penggorengan muncul menahan cairan asam yang mengarah ke wajah.

**Ceplak!**

Alya dan Monster wanita itu langsung kaget melihat wajan yang melewati wajah mereka menghalangi laju zat asam yang monster itu muntahkan dengan mudahnya, sang monster pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, arah melesatnya wajan penggorengan tersebut.

Namun baru saja sang monster menatap, sang monster harus rela wajahnya rusak akibat hantaman proyektil tajam yang sangat cepat dan kuat.

**Duar-Duarr!**

"Roaaaaaarr!"

Sang monster kembali meraung kesakitan saat wajahnya hancur dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

Alya yang melihat hal itu langsung terbang menjauh sembari menciptakan bola api raksasa untuk dilemparkan ke arah sang monster.

"Matilah Yaksa Laba-laba!" seru Alya sembari melemparkan bola api raksasa ke arah sang monster.

"**Taju Rasentarenggan!**"

**Blaaaaaarrrrrrr!**

Ledakan besar pun akhirnya terjadi dan membuat sang monster hanya bisa pasrah melihat dua jurus yang diluncurkan oleh Naruto dan Alya menghantam tubuhnya, mengoyak dan menghanguskannya secara bersamaan.

Sementara itu Hamdi hanya tersenyum sembari melangkah dengan shotgun pendek dengan dua lubang peluru, berjaalan mendekati panci yang ia lempar untuk melindungi Alya. Hamdi juga merubah setingan di icon microphone yang awalnya diseting ke team menjadi all kembali.

Alya pun turun dan mendekati Hamdi, begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Nampaknya kita sudah mengalahkannya." Gumam Naruto.

"Ah, kita sudah menang. Alya bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang Hamdi lontarkan, Alya langsung menanggapinya dengan senyuman sembari mengatakan.

"Ya, berkatmu aku selamat."

Hamdi kembali tersenyum dan mengucapkan rasa syukurnya, sembari melihat status keuangannya.

BP= 3000 UC=5

"Syukurlah, aku kira lemparanku terlambat."

Hamdi pun menatap ke arah jasat sang monster, lalu Hamdi melihat adanya asap berwarna hijau di sekitar tempat monster itu mati, membuat Hamdi agak penasaran dan mendekat.

'Asap hijau, apa mungkin itu item drop?'

Hamdi pun berjalan mendekati tanda asap berwarna hijau yang ia lihat, Alya dan Naruto yang melihat Hamdi berjalan ke arah monster yang baru saja mati menjadi abu langsung kebingungan.

"Hamdi-san ada apa?"

Hamdi hanya tersenyum dan tetap mendekati asap yang ia lihat, sementara itu Alya dan Naruto hanya bisa diam memperhatikan apa yang Hamdi lakukan setelahnya. Benar saja saat Hamdi sudah dekat, Hamdi langsung kaget melihat ada berbagai macam item drop, mulai dari baju, amonisi senjata dan obat-obatan termasuk racun.

'Luar biasa, aku seperti mendapatkan dua sistem secara bersamaan. Sistem realistis di duniaku dan sistem dunia Game PUBG Mobile, secara bersamaan. Item drop adalah sitem yang ada hampir di semua jenis game, lalu kerusakan fisik yang di derita oleh monster itu adalah sistem dunia nyata, pergerakan bebas seperti di dunia nyata. Kalau begini, aku bisa memotong bagian tubuh orang dengan menggunakan senapan berkaliber tinggi. Wajan penggorengan yang bisa menangkis segala serangan merupakan sistem PUBG Mobile, dijatuhkan dari pesawat, voce chat dengan team.'

"Hamdi kau tidak apa-apa?"

Secara tiba-tiba Alya muncul di samping Hamdi dan bertanya, Hamdi yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung menatap ke arah Alya sembari tersenyum mengangguk, sementara itu Naruto hanya mendekati Hamdi dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu mendekati tempat monster tadi, Hamdi-san?"

Hamdi yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata.

"Sebaiknya kita bahas itu nanti di apartemen. Dan tolong bawa semua ini."

Alya dan Naruto langsung kaget, ketika melihat lantai yang semula tidak ada apa-apa secara tiba-tiba memunculkan beberapa item

"Eh?"

"Sejak kapan ada benda itu disitu?"

Melihat ekspresi kaget kedua temannya, Hamdi hanya tersenyum kecil dan memasukan beberapa benda yang bisa ia masukan ke dalam tasnya, sementara sisanya ia bawa dengan tangan dan senjata-senjata yang tersisa lainnya lah yang dibawa oleh Naruto dan Alya.

Setelah itu, mereka pun keluar dari gedung tua, setelah cukup jauh, barulah Alya melepaskan penghalang miliknya dan kemudian mereka langsung disambut oleh lorong dimensi yang membawa mereka kembali ke apartemen.

**Ke esokan harinya.**

Nampak Hamdi, Naruto dan Alya bersiap berangkat ke sekolah dengan baju seragam yang tersimpan di lemari kamar mereka.

"Ano Hamdi ... seragam ini rok nya terlalu pendek. Aku merasa kurang nyaman."

Hamdi dan Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Alya yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan aksen garis-garis vertikal berwarna hitam, lalu di bawahnya ia mengenakan rok mini berwarna pink.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itukan yang bisa kita temukan. Lagi pula ini bukan indonesia jadi wajarkan saja kalau seragamnya seperti itu, kau hanya perlu penyesuaian."

Mendengar tanggapan dari Hamdi, Alya langsung cemberut, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan seragam yang ia gunakan.

"Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, Alya kita harus cepat-cepat." Tambah Naruto sembari berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hamdi dan Alya.

**Bersambung**


	3. Bab 03

**Kehidupan baru kami**

**Anime X-overs,. Game X-overs****  
****  
****Chakrakter:****  
****Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto/Anime)****  
****Alya (InHeritage/Game)****  
****Hamdi07 (Player Unknow Battle Ground Mobile/Game)**

**Pair : [Naruto U. S Irina]**

**Latar tempat: Kouh City (Highschool DxD/Anime)**

**Bab 3**

Mendengar perkataan cuek dari Naruto, langsung membuat Alya semakin cemberut, sementara itu Hamdi hanya bisa menghela napasnya secara pelan, lalu mendekati Alya.

"Alya, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai sergam ini, tapi jangan begitu, ini adalah hari pertama kita sekolah. Jadi ayo nanti kita bisa terlambat."

Mendengar bujukan dari Hamdi, langsung membuat Alya menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar dan berkata.

"Kalau mau, pergi saja sana berdua dengan Naruto. Aku enggak mau pergi! Lagi pula Arca hidup di luar ingatan manusia, jadi mereka tidak mungkin tahu kalau aku tidak masuk di hari pertama."

Mendengar tanggapan dari Alya, membuat Hamdi terdiam, Hamdi kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari mengatakan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti ... tapi aku tidak mau tidak hadir di hari pertama sekolah, meski pun kau berada di luar ingatan manusia, tapi aku masih bisa mengingatmu bukan. Jika kau tidak ingin ikut, itu tidak masalah, kau boleh tinggal di sini menunggu kami pulang."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Hamdi langsung pergi meninggalkan Alya yang masih cemberut dan merengut mengenai seragam sekolahnya. Namun, tak sampai lima langkah Hamdi berjalan Alya langsung memanggil.

"Tunggu!"

Hamdi pun menoleh dan bertanya. "Ada apa?" Alya yang ditanyai demikian, hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari berjalan, setelah berada di samping Hamdi ia pun berkata.

"Baiklah aku juga akan berangkat, lagi pula aku juga tidak tahan kalau harus diam di apartemen sendirian."

Hamdi hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan tersebut, akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

"Oi kalian berdua lama sekali! Aku sampai bosan menunggu tahu!"

Mendengar seruan dari Naruto membuat Hamdi sedikit kesal. Namun, ia tahan dan tetap berjalan berdampingan dengan Alya yang mukanya agak memerah karena belum terbiasa dengan rok mini, jadi ia bisa merasakan tiupan angin yang menggerayangi selangkangannya, ia juga harus menahan roknya agar tidak terangkat ketika ada angin.

"Jika tidak nyaman sebaiknya tidak usah dipaksakan, kau boleh pulang."

Ujar Hamdi sembari menatap ke arah Alya yang terus menahan roknya, sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap interaksi Hamdi dan Alya, yang kadang bisa terlupakan saja olehnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa aku kadang selalu lupa akan keberadaanmu di sekitar kami Alya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tahu kalau aku ini pelupa, tapi ... aku tak pernah melupakan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, membuat Alya menatap ke arahnya, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sembari menjawab.

"Kami para Arca hidup di luar ingatan manusia dan makhluk hidup lain, hal itu membuat kami tak dapat diingat oleh siapa pun, kami akan seperti makhluk yang tidak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan manusia ... kami selalu melindungi mereka dari makhluk yang bernama Yaksa, mereka adalah makhluk dari dimensi lain yang memiliki bentuk dan nama yang berasal dari Urban Legend di daerah kemunculannya."

Hamdi hanya diam sembari mengangguk, karena sedikit memahami maksud dari apa yang disampaikan oleh Alya pada ia dan Naruto. Namun, nampaknya Naruto tidak mengerti apa pun yang dijelaskan oleh Alya kepadanya. Hamdi yang melihat Naruto berusaha mencerna jawaban dari Alya mengenai dirinya yang kadang tak terlihat dan bisa dilupakan dengan mudah.

"Em... maaf aku masih belum mengerti."

Alya langsung bete dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, karena ia sudah menjelaskannya dengan sangat panjang. Namun, ternyata orang yang bertanya nampak tidak memahami penjelasannya.

"Singkatnya, karena berada di luar ingatan manusia, Alya, harus menggunakan sebuah mantra untuk bisa dilihat dan diingat oleh para manusia. Namun, karena dalam menggunakan mantra membutuhkan banyak energi, maka Alya pun membatasi penggunaannya, agar ia tidak kelelahan."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Hamdi, Naruto langsung mengangguk beberapa kali tanda ia sedikit paham. Namun, ia kembali bertanya.

"Hamdi."

"Ya?"

"Mantra itu apa?"

Alya yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut pirang acak-acakan milik Naruto itu, karena saking kesalnya. Sementara itu Hamdi hanya bisa menghela napas pelan karena kebodohan Naruto. Namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto, karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak terlalu pintar.

"Mantra itu adalah sebutan jurus milik Alya, kalau di duniamu mungkin sebutannya adalah Jutsu. Sekalian aku tambahkan lagi, mantra atau jutsu milik Alya itu bertipe area, sehingga saat mantranya diaktifkan akan ada banyak orang yang terpengaruh. Alya menggunakan mantra untuk membuat kehadirannya disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, orang-orang akan kembali melupakan Alya saat mereka keluar dari Area mantra yang Alya buat, atau saat Alya tidak sanggup dan menghentikan mantranya untuk beristirahat. Ingatlah Naruto, kau tidak bisa menjaga bunshinmu untuk tetap berada di dunia nyata dalam waktu lama, karena akan menguras banyak energi, oleh karena itu, Alya juga tidak bisa mempertahankan keberadaaannya dalam waktu yang lama."

Alya hanya bisa menatap kagum ke arah Hamdi, karena mampu memahami cara kerja sistem Arca dan Rakyan hanya dalam sekali mendengar penjelasan dan cerita kehidupannya. Sementara itu Naruto nampak hanya mengangguk saja, ia sudah cukup paham maksud dari apa yang Hamdi sampaikan.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa melihat Alya dan terus mengingat kalau ia pernah ada?"

Naruto kali ini bertanya kembali pada Hamdi sembari menatap ke arah Hamdi dan Alya secara bergantian. Pertanyaan dari Naruto berhasil membuat Alya melupakan masalahnya dengan rok mini dan sekaligus membuat Hamdi berpikir keras untuk menemukan alasan apa yang membuat ia bisa melihat Alya. Kalau karena ulah Ares, kenapa enggak sekalian Naruto dan orang-orang lain dibuat bisa melihat Alya, kenapa harus ia saja? Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Hamdi pikirkan.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hamdi, Naruto nampak sangat kecewa, karena ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah Alya ketika Alya melepaskan mantranya untuk mengisi energi.

"Cih ... dasar pelit."

Hamdi pun hanya diam saja, sembari berdiri di perhentian bus sekolah, saat bus berhenti, mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam bus, diikuti oleh para remaja lainnya yang juga bersekolah ke Kouh Akademi lewat jalur Bus sekolah.

'Daripada memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, mending aku memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang bisa aku gunakan untuk mendapatkan uang, karena jika enggak punya uang, aku dan dua temanku ini makan apa?'

Hamdi terus berpikir untuk mencari lowongan kerja ke mana dan sebagai apa? Karena ia tidak tahu, tempat kerja yang membuka lowongan pekerja paruh waktu.

**Sesampainya di sekolah.**

Nampak Naruto, Hamdi dan Alya keluar dari Bus, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah, dengan fitur map di penglihatannya, Hamdi bisa dengan cepat mengetahui di mana letak kantor kepala sekolah.

"Di ... Hamdi-san, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto pada Hamdi yang terus berjalan melewati lorong dengan mantap dan penuh percaya diri tanpa bertanya ke para murid yang lewat.

"Ke kantor kepala Sekolah."

Alya dan Naruto saling pandang ketika mendengar jawaban dari Hamdi yang secara tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau mereka akan ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"Memangnya kamu tahu letaknya di mana?"

Kali ini Alya yang bertanya pada Hamdi. Hamdi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri lalu menjawab.

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban mantap dari Hamdi, Naruto langsung kaget dan menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya ke lantai, atau dalam istilah anime disebut _Jawdrop,_ Alya yang mendengar jawaban dari Hamdi langsung terdiam dan ...

"Eh? Kok bisa-bisanya kau memberikan jawaban tidak dengan penuh percaya diri?"

Alya cukup kaget dengan jawaban ngawur dari Hamdi yang terkesan agak dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah, aku percaya pada instingku, cepat kita hampir sampai!"

Mendengar apa yang Hamdi katakan barusan, Naruto langsung emosi dan berteriak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan kita hampir sampai? Kalau kau saja tidak tahu di mana ruangan yang kita tuju!"

Namun Hamdi tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan santai ke arah depan, Alya yang melihat kejadian aneh tersebut hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan membatin.

'Kok bisa-bisanya aku satu tim dengan dua orang aneh ini?'

"Oi jangan pergi! Cik sialan kau!"

Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Hamdi yang sudah lumayan jauh, sementara itu Alya hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Oi, kalian berdua, bisa tunjukkan di mana kantor kepala sekolah? Kami bertiga adalah murid pindahan di sekolah ini."

Alya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dua siswi perempuan yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan menjelaskan kalau ia dan dua temannya yang udah duluan pergi itu adalah murid baru.

**Singkat cerita.**

Akhirnya Naruto, Hamdi dan Alya pun berada di kelas 2b sebagai murid baru dan sekarang mereka berada di depan kelas dalam sesi pengenalan.

"Baiklah, kenalkan diri kalian bertiga. Mulai dari kau pirang!"

Mendengar perintah dari sang guru, Naruto dengan cepat menulis namanya di papan tulis menggunakan huruf Hirigana dan Katakana.

**うずまきナルト**Setelah menulis namanya di papan tulis, Naruto dengan cepat memperkenalkan dirinya dan sekolah asalnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sebelum di Kouh dulu aku adalah murid SMA di Tokyo. Salam kenal semuanya."

Setelah mengenalkan diri tiba-tiba para murid perempuan berbisik-bisik, apalagi saat ia tersenyum banyak wanita terpesona dan lelaki mengumpat.

"Baiklah Naruto-san tunggu sebentar yah, kalau begitu, kamu yang perempuan sekarang giliranmu."

"Baik pak!"

Alya pun mengambil kapur dan menulis namanya dengan huruf latin.

"Namaku Alya. Aku orang Jakarta yang tinggal cukup lama di bandung, setelah kembali ke Jakarta, aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke jepang dan aku pun memilih Kouh akademi. Aku juga sangat hobi memasak. Jadi salam kenal semuanya."

Sekarang giliran para cowok yang berbisik-bisik sembari tersenyum ke arah Alya

"Baiklah, sekarang kau yang terakhir."

Hamdi sempat terdiam beberapa saat, lalu berjalan mengambil kapur tulis dan menulis namanya di papan dengan tulisan latin.

Hamdi07

"Namaku Hamdi _Zero Nana, _hobi bermain game First person shooting. Aku berasal dari Desa kecil yang ada di pulau kalimantan selatan Indonesia. Aku pindah kemari hanya karena bosan dan ingin menikmati sesuatu yang berbeda."

Hamdi memperkenalkan namanya dengan penuh percaya diri dan beberapa kebohongan yang bisa ia sisipkan. Semua orang terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Alya dan Hamdi. Silahkan duduk di bangku yang tersisa."

Setelah itu, Naruto, Hamdi dan Alya pun berjalan mencari kursi kosong yang masih tersisa, dan ternyata tempat duduk mereka cukup terpisah jauh.

Ketika waktu istirahat dimulai. Banyak perempuan yang berdatangan ke kursi Naruto untuk berkenalan, lalu para lelaki dan beberapa perempuan ke kursi Alya. Sementara itu Hamdi asik tertidur dan hanya di hampiri tiga orang lelaki.

**Bersambung.**

**Menjawab pertanyaan dari Guest:**

**Hamdi itu siapa sih? Guest, Hamdi itu adalah Player.**

**Hamdi dari anime mana? Wahai Guest dua, Hamdi itu bukan dari anime, tapi game PUBG Mobile, lebih tepatnya, nama akun pemain PUBG Mobile, karena game itu enggak punya nama pada Chakrakternya, jadi aku pakai aja nama Akun pemain sebagai namanya.**


	4. Bab 04

**Kehidupan baru kami**

**Anime X-overs,. Game X-overs**

**Chakrakter:**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto/Anime)**

**Alya (InHeritage/Game)**

**Hamdi07 (Player Unknow Battle Ground Mobile/Game)**

**Pair : [Naruto U. S Irina]**

**Latar tempat: Kouh City (Highschool DxD/Anime)**

**Bab ****04**

Ketika waktu istirahat dimulai. Banyak perempuan yang berdatangan ke kursi Naruto untuk berkenalan, lalu para lelaki dan beberapa perempuan ke kursi Alya. Sementara itu Hamdi asik tertidur dan hanya di hampiri tiga orang lelaki.

Hamdi pun dibangunkan oleh 3 orang lelaki itu dan membuat Hamdi mendelik.

"Ada apa?"

Hamdi bertanya kepada ketiga lelaki itu yang terdiri dari pria botak yang punya senyum mesum, lalu cowok berkacamata dengan rambut agak panjang dan cowok berambut coklat dan mata coklat yang cukup menenangkan meskipun kesan kemesumannya juga terlihat. Namun, meski demikian ia nampak tidak semesum dua temannya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, hanya saja nampaknya kau sedang sendirian, apa kau mau berteman dengan kami?"

Hamdi yang mendengar permintaan dari tiga orang itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hamdi, ketiga orang itu tersenyum dan mengajak Hamdi untuk jalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

Alya yang melihat Hamdi pergi bersama tiga anak lelaki langsung, mencoba keluar dari kerumunan lelaki yang ingin berkenalan dengannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang juga keluar dari kerumunan siswa.

Setelah Alya dan Naruto berada di luar kelas nampak mereka mencari keberadaan Hamdi yang tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

"Alya apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Alya yang mendengar pertannyaan dari Naruto, hanya diam saja dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku akan berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat."

"Eh? Bukannya kita harus mencari Hamdi-san?"

Alya jadi terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tenanglah, meski pun ia yang paling lemah di antara kita dia tidalah lemah."

Mendengar jawaban dari Alya, membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. Memang benar Hamdi bisa dibilang yang terlemah di antara mereka berdua. Namun, meski ia tidak bisa terbang seperti Alya dan membelah diri serta berlari secepat Naruto akan tetapi, selama ini Naruto tak pernah melihat Hamdi kelelahan dalam berlari.

**Author note: Alasan Hamdi tidak pernah lelah dalam berlari atau apapun adalah, karena tubuhnya bukan tubuh manusia melainkan avatar dari game PUBG yang telah mendapatkan beberapa modifikasi fitur yaitu bisa membeli senjata, seperti yang kalian tahu player PUBG bisa berlari selama mungkin dan secepat mungkin tanpa lelah, karena di game itu tidak ada yang namanya fitur stamina, sehingga karakternya bisa bertarung tanpa lelah.**

"Benar juga, kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu. Lagi pula berkeliling di tempat ini tanpa ditemani oleh seseorang rasanya bisa membuatku tersesat."

Alya hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu, akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama mengitari sekolah. Banyak hal yang Naruto dan Alya bicarakan mengenai asal usul dan keberadaan mereka.

Alya mengatakan, kalau dulu ia adalah manusia biasa seperti Hamdi. Ia memiliki sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya, namanya adalah Nala, pada suatu saat mereka berdua terbunuh oleh monster yang ia sebut sebagai Yaksa, monster mengerikan yang memakan mereka. Namun, dalam keadaan sekarat Alya bertemu dengan dua sosok pelindung kota Guardian City, mereka disebut sebagai Rakyan, ada dua Rakyan yang menemui mereka, satu rakyan berbentuk harimau putih dan yang satu lagi berbentuk elang bonggol.

Alya mengatakan mereka berdua menemui mereka untuk menolong dan meminta bantuan salah satu dari Alya dan Nala, untuk menjadi Arca pelindung. Alya juga mengatakan kalau kedua Rakyan itu tidak memaksa mereka, jika mereka menolak maka mereka akan tetap di hidupkan hanya saja, mereka berdua akan lupa tentang kejadian yang terjadi.

"Lalu apa yang kau pilih saat itu Alya?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya tentang keputusan apa yang akan diambil oleh Alya pada saat itu. Oh iya saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas atap gedung sekolah sembari menatap pemandangan sekolah mereka.

Alya yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto sedikit terdiam, ia pun memejamkan matanya lalu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Karena mendengar dunia dalam bahaya, tentu aku menerimanya. Meski pun salah satu dari kami akan dibenci oleh banyak Arca karena, salah satu dari kami harus mencuri banyak akar Kalpataru seluruh tanah jawa barat, untuk memancing mahluk yang menggerogoti batas dunia."

Setelah menjawab dengan kata-kata panjang, Alya menghela napas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan sekolah, ia kemudian duduk bersender di dekat pintu tangga menuju atap, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekati Alya.

"Setelah itu aku pun meminta mereka untuk merahasiakan tentang statusku yang masih hidup dari Nala dan menjauhkannya dari rencana ini, agar Nala bisa tersenyum seperti dulu, karena bagiku Nala adalah segalanya. Setelah itu aku pun pergi bersama Rakyan elang itu menuju kota yang harus aku lindungi, yaitu Jakarta. Aku dan Nala pun berpisah, aku berlatih menghimpun kekuatan agar bisa merebut akar dari kota lain. Demi melindungi duniaku yang sebelumnya"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Alya. Namun, sebelum Alya berhasil menjawabnya, lonceng masuk kelas pun berbunyi, mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus kembali ke kelas.

Dalam perjalanan masuk ke dalam kelas, Naruto dan Alya kaget melihat Hamdi dan tiga pemuda tadi babak belur tanpa diketahui penyebabnya.

"Hamdi, Hamdi! Kamu kenapa?"

Alya tiba-tiba berlari panik ke arah Hamdi dan menyentuh muka Hamdi yang sedikit memar, hal itu langsung membuat 3 pemuda yang bersama Hamdi menangis karena iri.

"Huaaa Hamdi-san!!! Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau punya seseorang yang perhatian? Penghianat!"

Seru ketiga pemuda tersebut, Alya hanya bisa menatap ke arah ketiga pemuda itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan Alya. Oi kalian bertiga. Tidak perlu merasa iri, lagipula diantara kalian akulah yang paling banyak menerima pukulan agar kalian bisa melarikan diri."

"Tapi... tetap saja bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang wanita itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah kami dapatkan huaaaa!!!"

"Sudahlah, ini sudah saatnya masuk kelas, kalian tidak inginkan mendapat hukuman hanya karena tidak masuk kelas di jam belajar."

Hamdi dengan bijak bicara dengan tiga cowo mesum itu, jujur saja ia cukup kesal karena ia terkena pukulan keras oleh para cewe di klub kendo hanya karena sedang bersama mereka, padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun mengintip para perempuan itu.

Akhirnya, ketiga pemuda itu bersama Naruto dan Alya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Naruto terus saja menatap ke arah papan tulis, ia sebenarnya cukup pusing dengan pelajaran yang sedang ia hadapi sekaarang, jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran matematika.

'Arrgh!! Apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu X dan Y!'

Naruto cukup prustasi dengan pelajaran yang ada di hadpaannya, sedangkan Alya hanya bisa menatap ke arah Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, karena Naruto adalah orang yang berasal dari dunia ninja yang tidak mengenal pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan, seperti hitung menghitung, kalau pun ada pasti cara pembelajarannya sangat berbeda, karena pada kehidupan Naruto adalah kehidupan saling bertarung.

Alya kemudian menatap ke arah Hamdi dan tanpa disangka rupanya Hamdi sama prustasinya dengan Naruto, Alya hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ia punya dua teman yang sangat tidak berguna dalam pelajaran.

Alya pun kembali menatap papan tulis dan memperhatikan penjelasan dari sang guru. Meski tidak mengerti tulisan jepang, Alya bisa memahami perkataan mereka sehingga ia mencatatnya dengan bahasanya sendiri di buku. Alya juga berpikir mungkin ini adalah salah satu berkah yang diberikan oleh Ares kepada mereka, agar bisa saling mengerti.

**Bersambung.**


End file.
